Train's final destination
by silver-wolf-demon-girl
Summary: Alice finally confronts Dr.Bumby at the station. Her accusing words bring back dark memories and his mind wanders as they both wait for at least one of their trains to reach its destination. Bumby's pov, One-shot, Rated T for hints of rape, violence and dark themes.


**A/N (I had this fic written on my textbook for about a year and halfway written on my pc. I stumbled across it accidently and thought it was about time I posted it.)**

**I fell in love with this game. Haven't played it yet but I saw all the cut scenes on youtube. What an amazing plot! And beautiful animation! I was on the plane and had a very long flight ahead of me, so I wrote this. It aint much but I'd like to hear your opinion about it.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

**(oh and please excuse me for possible grammar or other language mistakes, I edit as much as I can with microsoft word but sometimes it aint enough ^^" )**

* * *

_ :Bumby's POV:_

It's probably ironic.

I'm waiting for the train.( It is late again. Those lazy officials are definitely getting paid more than they are worth.) At the same time that other train should be reaching its destination.

Madness and destruction. The end of the line for her.

Really…it's a shame. Such a fine young lady. She also had become quite a specimen around this small town. Everyone was talking about her. Alice..Αlice…Αlice..She was everywhere. Alice who survived that mysterious fire. Alice who became trapped into her own mind. Poor little Alice!

One of my greatest works. Have I succeeded she would have been oh so marvelous! An offer to the world which hungers for these attractions. Making children forget about their horrible past… A work to be praised! By both sides of society nevertheless. The people who lived in the ignorant light and the savage beasts of the darkness.

The first ones would merely tap into their cruel side, talking fake words of kindness and relief while secretly gossiping mercilessly with hidden satisfaction behind their fake smiles. Glad it weren't their little brats in that position. Glad they had to point someone else's misery and prove they had a better place in life. Glad there was someone clearing part of the world's ugliness. The part which annoyed them because they could witness without the luxury of turning away. The back of a dark alley was more of a fitting place to stuck these little inconveniences. There they could easily pretend they couldn't see or hear the acts of the beasts.

The beasts of the darkness didn't have to put a front to their acts. They needed no excuses They just devoured the empty shells that were left behind. The ones I offered to them. At the appropriate prize of course. Pure, honest desires I could only fulfill. There was some strange kind of raw beauty in it. And this perfection, to think it was she the one who actually inspired it. She had to forget! It was the only way to keep my reputation safe without raising any suspicions. I couldn't just kill her after all that commotion her little story caused.

I let her slip away that night. The little brat closed its eyes and remained very still. She was that afraid! I thought she was asleep though, and I also thought she wouldn't have the brains or the courage to jump of the second floor, in the midst of that burning hell. I should have tied her up at the very least, just like I secured Elizabeth.

My mind wanders back when I recall her. A beautiful woman. Elegant, polite, descended from a wealthy family. A perfect jewel to own. It would add greatly to my status.

She sensed it though. A woman's intuition turns out to be something you simply can't ignore. I justify this miscalculation to my ignorance at that time. Lizzie sensed the darkness of my heart and the cold inside me as I approached her. No matter how hard I tried to mask it under the act of a gentleman and sweet words, she saw right through it.

She rejected me. That was a mistake. The biggest one she could ever make. Who was she to deny me? Her cheekiness drove me mad!

Heh..mad is it? That little brat, Alice, was practically asking for it.

A visit in my house with their parents. Just for a cup of tea. Society's lovely traditions. The girls took a walk in the woods. Came back after a while. Turns out the little one had spaced out, and she was quite talkative when she entered the room. Eyes burning with excitement. The first time I heard about her Wonderland. A talking bunny. A smiling cat. Aint it all bloody adorable? Aint that little girl nauseously cute?

Also the last strike in my pride. Elizabeth noticed the disgust in my eyes. That was rude of her wasn't it? Barging out of my house like that! After all my efforts! She still denied me! She chose to protect one little child's wild fantasies over the offer I gave her. Didn't she deserve to be punished?

Manners…manners are everything! It's all that keeps the fragile world of the light up and running above all the filth. All of them lies of course but you cannot simply ignore them. Otherwise everything would collapse.

I didn't see her coming. Her voice startles me, even though I don't let it show.

Alice stands there. Her emerald eyes fixed up on me. Hate and anger filling them. Her whining hurts my ears. Her insults annoy me .But I can't help wondering how she managed to elude my hypnosis. More importantly how she regained all those memories, I thought I wiped from her mind. I did an extra careful work with her. But still here she is again, messing everything up. Escaping my intelligent traps and uncovering the well-hidden truth.

Elizabeth didn't cause me that much trouble.

It surprises me, she doesn't react when I call her mad. She appears to have accepted it. She becomes furious though when I offend her sister's state of mind. I didn't know her?

Oh little girl! I knew her better than you. Better than anyone. One owns the entire life of the person, whose last moments he sees. And I did so much more than that. I lead dear Lizzie to her demise. I got what I wanted and so did she. She got what she wanted…in the end.

I remember that night clearly. One of the very few times I lost my composure. I am a gentleman. A respective person of the society. A fine doctor. And I should be treated as such. I do deserve respect.

What I didn't deserve were the ugly screams, the petty insults, which then became muffled noises. Trashing.

She made such a mess! But after all cleaning a mess is my job right? I usually cleaned the sickness from people's minds but that wasn't all too different.

I remember how very beautiful she was in the end. Bruised and bloody. Tears having dried in her cheeks, and despite all that her face looked serene as she lied there calmly asleep after the great thunderstorm.

I closed the door behind me softly. I didn't want to wake her up.

I should have killed the damn cat. I should have sliced little Alice in half. Cut her pretty neck. I regret thinking it wouldn't matter. She'd have a boring reaction just like her sister. More begging and screaming. More of a mess. Not a doctor's interest. Let the fire clean everything up.

I used and abused you Alice? Oh please! I offered you salvation. Escape from the madness that threatened to overtake you once more.

Yes I admit it. I find it extraordinary you managed to get out of that asylum. Their methods were unscientific to say the very least. What crude ways to treat a patient. How you became sane after all this, is still a mystery to me.

I read your files. Wonderful stories you mumbled while your eyes were shinning like glass, all distant from reality. Your Wonderland twisted and dark. The queen, your little world's ruler, calling you deeper into madness and demise. Why didn't you accept? Would have made my life a bit easier.

No, I should be honest with myself. What determination! I admired that. Even if you fought against imaginary demons still…It would be unacceptable of me not to try and dominate that troubled mind of yours once you got out. A marvelous challenge. The glorious rewards that would await me once I succeeded!

Still, you came to me. You can't blame anyone for that. You did nothing to help those "poor children" now did you? You were too caught up on your own tragedies. And I did try to help you. You should forget everything Alice. Forget it Alice. Forget it! Go back to Wonderland.

Tell me what you see. Give me details. Don't remember the past. Those are unproductive memories. Go to Wonderland. And take me with you.

I shall not defeat you? My job is done. You're a psychotic mess! You pose no threat to me. No one will ever believe you. My God Alice! What a joke!

Suddenly I feel bored. She's just like everyone else. Swearing revenge for all those children…Like you could ever do anything to me. You pathetic, little girl! I want her gone. Her train, the one she made and the one I started never reached it's destination. The infernal train stopped. But the one here should be arriving soon.

It'll bring another child. Perhaps my new patient will give me something interesting to work with. Her Wonderland, no matter how alluring it was, is just late history now. Damaged and ruined. She described it herself through all that constant mumbling. Nothing more to do here.

This time I can't hide my surprise. She snatches my watch away along with Elizabeth's key. My trophy from this case. The movement is so quick and unexpected it catches me off guard.

She turns her back on me and takes two steps away. Then stops and turns around once more. I gasp.

Dear Lord what eyes! None of the weakness. No fear. No little girl cowering behind her sheets. She stares straight into my eyes and I find myself paralyzed. I can't even bring my mind to think about the rudeness. Her lack of manners.

I underestimated her. That's all I can think. What stands before me is a girl..no a woman full of power! A woman who can survive hell.

My eyes must be playing games to me. Is her hair really that long? Was she this cold before? Did this murderous glare even exist, just seconds ago?

She moves towards me and I step back astonished. She doesn't stop. I can distantly hear a roar coming from behind me. She puts one hand on my chest and pushes me. The strength of her delicate, thin arm surprises me even more.

I lose my balance and fall back. At the same time the roar becomes too loud and rumbles right into my head. Something very fast, very heavy and very big hits me. It's force is so powerful it draws me several meters away before I slide lower.

Ah, it's the train isn't it?

It has finally reached its destination. It is late but it's here. One faint smile forms slowly on my face.

My dear Alice… I should have known. You rude, sassy, little young lady. You're just like me. We're the same deep inside. Cold and ruthless. You won't let anything or anyone stand in your way.

I should have known… I should have paid more attention to you. I should have followed you completely into that delightful, twisted Wonderland of yours. I at least am very proud to have helped you darken it.

I guess that makes me as mad as you then. My dear, dear Alice.

Here comes the darkness and envelopes me whole.

The train has reached its destination after all.


End file.
